


Snooping

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Sex, nosy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel knew angels shouldn't snoop, but he couldn't help his curiosity.





	Snooping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Castiel/Crowley/Naomi

An angel and a demon should never have worked out. It was an abomination in the eyes of everyone above and below.

Naomi was a leader. A high up – a _powerful_ angel. She should have smote Crowley the first chance she got, not crawled into bed with him. He was a lowly crossroads demon at the time they met. Groveling for souls and praying Alastair and Lilith didn’t want to chew his intestines for dinner. Regardless, he found his way into the bed of one of the most powerful seraphs he could. And it _worked_.

They were on opposite sides, but both knew how to work the board in their favor. Naomi gave Crowley hints about possible souls to collect, Crowley sent a few misguided but not ultimately lost souls Heaven’s direction. It was little things, and it kept the order balanced. Not enough for anyone to notice, really.

Well, not at first. But not all of Heaven’s denizens were so willing to look the other way with the Crowley and Naomi situation. Everyone knew, it was just one of those things they weren’t supposed to talk about.

But Castiel – he was a curious angel. Always had been; it was one of his biggest shortcomings. Curiosity had no place in Heaven’s garden, but Castiel managed it.

He snuck into Naomi’s office one hot afternoon. There was no real rhyme or reason to his actions – he was just genuinely wondering how an angel of Naomi’s stature and a demon as lowly as Crowley could carry on an affair without anyone raising a stink.

The office was sterile and empty, as far as Castiel could see. Plain white walls with a pink and blue stained glass window taking up one wall. The desk was a dull, clean black, stacks of forms and other papers piled neatly in the corners.

Moving as quietly as he could, Castiel went to the desk, taking a seat. He began to try different drawers, finding most of them open and empty. One drawer, however, on the bottom left side, was locked tight. Chewing his lip, he considered leaving; if he was found digging in a locked drawer there would be a world of trouble ahead of him. Best if he didn’t get caught then.

He produced a small lock pick and worked open the drawer.

If angels could blush Castiel would have been as red as a tomato. Inside the drawer were stacks of human photographs, Naomi and Crowley in compromising positions – to say the least. It also contained handcuffs that made an appearance in a few of the photos, and a well-used leather whip.

“What are you doing in here?”

Castiel jumped a foot, slamming the drawer shut and standing. Naomi was in the doorway of her office, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Ma’am, I was—“

“Snooping. Angels shouldn’t snoop, Castiel.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Castiel whispered, hanging his head.

“You liked what you found,” She said with a hint of humor in her tone.

“Ma’am?”

Naomi shut the door of her office and circled around behind Castiel. She pressed tightly against him, reaching down and cupping his erection. “You liked what you found,” She repeated against his ear.

“I—I’m sorry.”

“You know my relationship with Crowley is supposed to be a secret.”

“Everyone knows, Ma’am.”

“Mm… But no one talks about it. No one snoops. Why are you?”

“I was curious,” Castiel admitted, figuring honesty would be the best policy.

“About? My relationship with the demon?”

“Yes. What you two—Saw in each other.”

“Mm… Why?” She tightened her grip on his crotch, drawing a weak whimper from Castiel’s closed lips.

“I asked you why,” She repeated when he didn’t answer.  
“I—I’m ashamed, Ma’am.”

“Of what?”

Castiel sighed softly. “I’ve always had a—An interest in you. As more than my superior. I—I wanted to know why you chose a demon over one of your own kind. And if maybe I could sway you to—“

“To what? Sleep with _you_?”

“I—I had hoped perhaps for more than just intercourse.”

“A relationship.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She let go of his crotch and pushed him back, taking a seat on her desk. Crossing one leg over the other, she clasped her hands on her knee. “Well, if that were to happen, I believe you’d need to stop calling me ma’am.”

Castiel glanced up at her.

“Yes ma’am—Uh—Naomi. But you’re with the demon.”

“Crowley and I… Have a unique relationship.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “Come with me. Come visit him, and perhaps it’ll help you understand better.”

“V—Visit the demon? In Hell?”

“Of course not. On Earth. I have a splendid vessel for you to take.”

Cas swallowed hard, looking for a long time at Naomi’s outstretched hand. Steeling himself, he nodded and reached out, grabbing it.

 

An angel and a demon should never have worked out. _Two_ angels and a demon – that was unheard of. All of heaven whispered about the crossroads demon and his two angel pets, but they didn’t know the truth. There were no pets, no real inequality.

When Naomi took Castiel to see Crowley, a deal of sorts was struck. A triad. A new sort of relationship for all involved. Castiel couldn’t deny his growing affection for the demon, strengthened by his affection toward Naomi.

It was an abomination in the eyes of everyone above and below, but it worked, in its own special way.

 

 


End file.
